


What if i Dissapear

by HaruHaru_17



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: You have everything..New familyNew siblingBut you have to face it..the actions you made..
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku
Kudos: 30





	What if i Dissapear

Kujou Tenn was a perftect idol raised by Kujou Takamasa and he had a little sister who is adopted named Aya no..he had a little twin brother before but he abandoned him..

Idolish7

He heard the name of course many times but when..one lived he watched..there is only..

**6**

A heartbeat raising fast on his chest..but why he had a bad feeling..that was something was wrong..in his feeling after all he avoided Riku many times even infront of his teammates..

Even Gaku was furious of him no one can ever stop him nor Ryuu..

They recieve a news..

**_Nanase Riku dissapered?_ **

That makes Tenn rushed to i7 with Gaku and Ryu when they reached the dorms..they found Iori standing..

"TRIGGER"

Gaku was gonna spoke but Iori had over a letter and left with his bags with Mitsuki..

Gaku opens the letter gently and he reads the letter..

**To Kujou Tenn**

**I know..you are very busy and always be but i wanted to talk to you everyday we met but you always avoided me..but with Aya..i feel nothing to you..worthless to you mabye you left because you couldn't handle me and you replace your own family..and i decided to..dissapear..i left just this morning..i hope you are happy now..Kujou-san..with your life..pls don't find me..i7 are still together without me..but im happy that they've been together to me..**

**-Nanase Riku**

Tenn runs away to Zero arena in hopes of finding him but when he reached the place..no one is there

"RIKU WHERE ARE YOU!"

There were no response at all silent was only there Tenn kneel and cried that his brother has dissapear like Zero..

**No trace**

**No clue**

**No evidence**

**Everything you did..**

**Just**  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Face**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.

**The**  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Worst**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.

**Consequences you made**

A red hooded figuire and a white hooded figuire is only watching Tenn crying but the redhead figiure was not happy with this decision but he had too because after all he is..

**Igonored**  
.  
.  
.

.

**Being cold**  
.  
.  
.

.

**Keeping secrets**  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Abandoned**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Replaced**  
C  
R  
A  
C  
K

**And everything.**

The white hooded man taps the redhead's shoulder and signals him to leave with him..

"Are you ready to leave in this industry? Riku?"

"Yeah...after all..Tenn-nii..dosen't care about me.."

"But its my fault though..but he replaced me too.."

Zero hugged him like a true..kind friend and Riku grabs his hands and walks away farther to the unknown.

Tenn suddenly cries and kneels and no one noticed it because it is night

"Im so sorry...Riku..pls...forgive me..pls..i begged you..return.."

There were no answer only silence and Gaku and Ryuu taps Tenn's shoulder..and Gaku spoke up..

"Tenn if you hadn't ignored Nanase..and making him like you abandoned him this wouldn't happened at this time"

"If..i talk to him..if i..didn't do this..i must find him i don't want him to be gone"

Gaku glanced at the redhead figuire and Riku who still return gives him the signal to give a song to him.

Gaku takes a folded paper in his pocket and gives it to Tenn that is a song titled

**U Complete Me**

"Who wrote this?"..

"It was Nanase.."

**Crack.**

"Gaku did you know this..?"

Gaku nodded....and Tenn wanted to scream in pain..

Atleast..Riku isn't a idol anymore he can surpass Zero but can he find him once he begans to be a legendary idol..

Well soon it cannot be impossible right to find him..right..

He is gone though.

There is no one stopping you  
.  
  
  
  


Tenn-nii....

**Author's Note:**

> This is my grudge level of angsty when im board
> 
> Please leave a Kudos and comments for this one-shot


End file.
